Fairy Tail: Earthland Under Siege
by CrimsonEmperor15
Summary: A new force arrived. One that seeks to dominate the world. With its group of eight elite warriors and their unknown form of magic, they might achieve their goal. Follow the journey as the mages of Fiore have to face a force unlike anything they've seen before. But even Fairy Tail might not be enough to stop them. Or be strong enough to survive their might.
1. Chapter I: Alvarez Falls

Prologue: _Nations, no matter how powerful, don't recover from wars quickly enough. And nations that had been weakened by war are easy prey. Fiore and Alvarez were those nations. Though Fiore had emerged victorious from the invasion of Zeref and his Spriggan army the war had been on its soil. The war ravaged the kingdom; its forces were exhausted, its guilds had been pushed to the brink of defeat, it had lost its greatest tactical mind. And what still stood had been destroyed by Acnologia._

 _The war had been far from Alvarez's shores, but it too paid a heavy price. Its leader had died, the empire's shields, the Spriggan 12, had either been killed or defeated. While the massive armies it had sent abroad had been crushed. The empire was left defenseless._

 _And when the enemy struck it did so hard, like a mighty hammer._

* * *

 **Chapter I** : _Alvarez Falls_

A year had passed since the Fiore-Alvarez war, and while Alvarez and Fiore continued their slow recovery a nation far removed from both the Isghar and Alakitasia continents made its move against both nations. Zeref's former empire became the first victim.

The Alvarez capital of Vistarion was in a state of siege, encircled by thousands of enemy troops. They had swept aside all and any resistance Alvarez had been able to muster. The Spriggan that remained found themselves at the other end, powerless against a foe superior to them in terms of power and numbers.

"Hmm, I was expecting more from the mighty Alvarez Empire. This is boring," Mimi, the seventeen year old Drakkozyan Empire warrior, said as she skipped over the bodies of dozens of defeated Alvarez soldiers.

"They lost too many men during their previous war. You can't expect them to put much of a fight," Captain Clovis said. Clovis' tall and muscular body gave him an imposing look, and the massive ax/hammer hybrid he carried on his shoulder with a single hand only served to reinforce it. "Besides, it is better that way, I don't like fighting those that are weaker than me."

Cornered on the city square of Vistarion were Brandish μ and Ajeel Ramal. Both Spriggan breathed heavily with exhaustion, both of their bodies covered with cuts and bruises. They looked ready to drop at enemy moment while Clovis was unharmed and Mimi cheerfully walked behind him.

"What are you waiting for, Brandish? Turn this guy ant-size so I can squash him!" Ajeel demanded.

"I already tried but it doesn't work on this monster," Brandish replied.

Mimi laughed. "That's because your power is weak. Captain Clovis is the strongest warrior of the Drakkozyan Empire. The only reason why you two are still alive is because he's too kind so he's going easy on you."

"Mimi please, you know I am no good with flattering," Clovis said. "I am no good fighting women, also, don't like harming them. Especially one as sexy as her." Brandish looked away in disgust while Mimi gave him a frowned look. "If you two get on your knees I won't harm you anymore. We'll call it even."

The veins on Ajeel's forehead looked ready to explode. "Me, the Desert King, a living god, kneel? I'll make sure you have the most painful of deaths!"

Brandish knew what happened when Ajeel had his pride wounded. "Wait, Ajeel, there's still dozens of our people in here!"

Ajeel didn't care and attacked with a large wave of sand. "Sands of Death!"

Clovis sighed, disappointed that his words had been ignored. Nobody wanted this one sided battle to be over more than him. With a quick and true swing of his Moonbreaker weapon he slashed the sand wave in half.

Ajeel became speechless at the sight of his most dangerous spell cut like it had been nothing.

The captain looked behind his shoulder, the sun had began to set, half of it was gone. "I really wanted this to be over before nightfall. Sorry, but I won't be able to hold back anymore."

"Quick screwing with us—" Before the Sand Mage could finish his sentence Clovis had moved at a speed he couldn't follow.

The captain threw a jab at Ajeel with such force he easily smashed him into the ground. The entire city square ground shattered into oblivion, it left only a crater.

Brandish trembled in fear. How could a mage as powerful as Ajeel been defeated with a single punch? And why was this guy's power growing all of a sudden?

"Sorry, I did say I was not going to be able to hold back anymore."

"Oh Captain Clovis you are too awesome! This is why you are the strongest of His Majesty's Eight Sabers."

"Don't forget about Alexis. If she were here she would have finished them faster."

"That's because My Lady doesn't believe in mercy, Captain," Mimi said.

Massive spikes of pure ice dashed toward Clovis, ready to impale the warrior. But with his right arm he blocked the attack, then smiled. "I presume you are the one called the 'Winter General' is that right?" Clovis asked.

Invel looked down on both Clovis and Mimi with an icy look on his face. "For the crime of invading our country, destroying our capital city, and attacking the members of our late Majesty's Spriggan, I sentence you to death." He fired a mighty blizzard that froze everything in its path at the captain.

Clovis dodged to his left. "I was born in the warmest part of the Drakkozyan Empire, don't really like the cold." Wearing only a muscle shirt had been a bad idea.

Invel didn't care about what his enemy liked or not, the only thing he cared to see was Clovis frozen solid, together with the girl that accompanied him.

While Brandish still stood there, paralyzed by what she had experienced, Mimi grabbed her from behind. The young girl fondled her breasts as she spoke in her ear. "Such massive and lewd breasts. Trying to seduce Captain Clovis with these? Well he belongs to my lady."

"What are you talking about?" Brandish asked. She tried to counter attack but she couldn't move. She looked down to see ropes made of earth and stone crawl up her legs, they wrapped themselves around her body. And then her neck. "What's...happening?"

"I can control all non-living matter around me. Shape it however I want. Don't bother trying to change their size as I can change it back," Mimi laughed, "if I want to I can control the ground beneath this city, open it up to swallow the whole place and everyone in it. Or I can create an earthquake to level the whole country. Would you like to see Miss Country Demolisher?"

"Mimi, don't joke around, we have thousands of soldiers around the city," Clovis said as he continued to dodge all of Invel's attack with little effort over the roof of a building.

Invel focused his magic on one point and unleashed a wide beam of ice that froze and shattered everything that it touched.

This time the Drakkozyan captain didn't dodge, he stood there, his ax resting on the shoulder. "You are late, Glaze."

A young man with sky blue hair that wore white clothes and a white ushanka hat appeared in front of Clovis, he cut Invel's ice beam with a sword made of ice of a blood red color. He spoke with a low, emotionless tone. "A thousand apologies, Captain Clovis, I know it is inexcusable to be late as a member of your squad."

"I-It's okay, Glaze. I know that something big must have kept you busy to make a punctuality freak like you late."

"The Spriggan known as Neinhart proved a nuisance because of his Historia of the Dead ability. I was forced to fight a few of the people I had assassinated in the past," Glaze said.

Clovis knew the answer but he still felt the need to ask. "Did you kill him?"

"I am an assassin, it is my job," the ice user said, his face devoid of any feelings. "To amend for my tardiness allow me to eliminate this fool who dares challenge your might, captain."

"Knock yourself out." The captain jumped to the ground.

"You are an ice user as well?" Invel asked. "I hope you are prepared to fall against he who has mastered Ice Magic to its purest form." The Winter General waved his hand in a horizontal fashion and sent a heavy wave of pure ice at the invader. Before the attack could reach Glaze it shattered into a million pieces. He looked down to see the right side of his chest impaled by an ice blade. Ice began to spread over his body, inside and out.

"When did…?" Invel turned around to see a tall and thick ice pillar and the hand that held an ice blade coming out of it.

"My Shinigami Cold Mirror allows me to create an ice clone of me on any large piece of ice, or clone a limb on a small one. Thanks to your magic my victory was assured," Glaze said. As he walked towards Invel he formed an ice scythe on his right hand. "You said you have mastered Ice Magic? So what? Do not put my power and your magic in the same category. My Shinimagi's Ice has only one purpose…"

"Shinimagi's Ice?" First a Demon Slayer, now an ice reaper? Why did his Ice Magic had to be bested by such foul forms of ice? Invel thought to himself.

With a single swing of his ice scythe Glaze decapitated the Winter General. The head and body fell on opposite directions. The was no blood as the neck wound froze in an instant.

Clovis looked away. He could have told Glaze not to kill him, but it would have been pointless. It was in his veins to kill. He had been raised to be an assassin since five. And the ice shinigami he and his people worshipped demanded the blood. It was an insatiable ice.

Brandish wailed without restraint. She felt weak and powerless. Ajeel had been beaten, Neinhart was dead, and now the most capable person to lead a possible counterattack with what remained of the Alvarez forces had been brutally killed.

"That's an ugly face you are making," Mimi said. "I know, I'll kill you know. I'll strangle you until your body is purple and bloated and bruised, no man will ever want to see you again." When Mimi finished blinking she noticed Brandish no longer stood there. "Huh?"

Clovis looked up to the building behind him to see Brandish had been rescued by another woman.

Brandish opened her eyes and saw Dimaria. She smiled. She wanted to say something but her throat hurt.

Dimaria began to cry in anger. "Don't worry, Bradish, I'll finish these guys." She rested her friend on a wall before she gave Clovis a look that could have burned a hole through his chest. "You hurt my Brandish, now you will die." She pulled out her scimitar then clicked her teeth together.

In the span of a fraction of a second Clovis' muscle shirt had been torn to shreds. The imperial coat of arms tattoo on his right chest, a sky blue dragon's head inside a sun with eight triangles around the sun. He turned around and met Dimaria's gaze. "Hey girl, if you wanted to see me without a shirt on you could have asked."

That turned Mimi's face red like a cherry. Could he go one minute without hitting on a girl?

But Dimaria looked aghast. "I tried to cut you to shreds." She looked at her blade, the entire edge had cracks in it. "Impossible."

"At this point blades are useless against me. No matter how much muscle you put into it, no matter how sharp, they won't scratch my body," Clovis said.

Not deterred she clicked her teeth again to active her Age Seal to stop time. This time she would aim for a more sensitive area. She thrusted her scimitar toward his eye.

With his left hand Clovis took hold of her weapon. "Yeah, can't let you do that. Women don't like guys with just one eye. And I don't feel like looking like a pirate."

"How can you move within my Age Seal? Only I can move inside this world without time!"

"I figured after your first try that your magic wouldn't work on someone with a much greater power than you."

 _Impossible! Only that fire monster from Fairy Tail has been able to bypass my Age Seal._ "Are you telling me your power surpasses that of the God of Time, Chronos?" She asked him.

"I don't know anything about a god, but I know, and I am sure you do, that my strength is much greater than yours." Once again he looked at the sky, the sun had set and now the moon took its place. Again he sighed. "Like I told your friend before at this point I can't hold back, even if I want to. I'll try not to kill you, but if I do please don't hold it against me." Clovis lifted his massive axe and pointed it straight at the moon. The weapon absorbed moonlight, gathered it on the flat side of the axeblade to form a massive orb of white light. It grew to the size of a house. He threw the orb at Damaria. "Moonlight Blast!"

Damaria wasted no time and activated her God Soul: Chronos. She fired a powerful beam of time magic against the orb but it did nothing, not even slow it down. The Time Mage took the blast head on. It was too powerful, too much for her to resist. The force of the attack sent her flying away, out of the city, out of view.

It made the warrior feel a little guilty. "Damn, that was too much. I really hope I didn't kill her." This is why Clovis didn't like to fight during the night, his power grew to a point that any battle became too one-sided.

"What do we do with the surviving Spriggan girl, Captain?" Glaze asked.

Mimi offered an idea. "I say we kill her too! Send her to her friends."

"I agree with her," Glaze said.

"Enough with the killing. Vistarion has fallen. Alvarez is ours. There is no need for any more fighting." Clovis said. "It's time I talked to the minister in charge of the country."

"Hmm, are you gonna go like that, showing your goods?" Mimi asked.

Clovis looked at his bare chest, he had forgotten about that. "Crap!"

He and Mimi laughed together while Glaze stood there with his usual aloof look.

Meanwhile, two mysterious figures cloaked in black clothing from head to toes had observed the events from afar. It had been a massive and unexpected shock to both young men.

"Did you see what I saw?" One of the young men, Zane, asked his partner.

"Are you talking about the guy that crushed two Spriggan without breaking a sweat? Or how his power keeps growing by the minute?" His friend Terran asked back.

"Okay, I wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things and going crazy," Zane said.

"Nah, you _are_ going crazy. You have to be in order to think going through the capital was a good idea," the friend said.

"I wanted to see for myself. Study their strengths and try to find a weakness."

"So, did you find any?"

That voice sent a cold shiver down Zane and Terran's spine. What was this monstrous pressure that felt ready to crush their bones to dust? How could someone with power like this be human?

Both of them turned around to see Clovis standing behind them.

How could he have gotten pass their sharp senses?

Zane became paralyzed due to the shock, while Terran, as if by instinct, punched Clovis with a stone-covered fist. But it broke as soon as it made contact with his face.

"Not a bad punch. Anybody else would have gotten a nasty bruise," Clovis said. For some odd reason he smiled at them. It wasn't a sarcastic or cruel smile but an honest one. The kind someone gives a friend.

Terran didn't wait to find out. Instead he grabbed Zane by the wrist and pulled him away, then jumped down from the roof. "This isn't the time to be in awe, idiot, let's get the hell out of...here…"

Clovis blocked their way. It was obvious to Terran that this man's speed was too great for his powerful ears or Zane's sharp eyes.

"Hmm, what should I do with you two?" Clovis asked himself. "I know you two were observing us but the poor way you two hid, and the way you reacted, tells me you are far from being spies. And if you are then you should change careers." He observed them, studied every detail about them. Their faces. The cloaks they wore, how dirty and torn they were, how tired they looked. Refugees leaving the war torn country?

 _If I take them as refugees Glaze will kill them to put them out of their misery, he's callous like that. I can't treat them as prisoners of war because they are civilians, even if they know magic._

An alarm sound released Clovis from his thoughts. He took a rectangular item from the pocket of his pants. It was an audio device, similar to the compact communication lacrima created by Warron. It had a touch screen on it.

Clovis pressed a button and an image appeared out of nowhere, it floated over the screen. It showed the crystal clear image of a young man with raven black hair and glasses. "What is it, Luscious?"

"Captain-General—"

"Captain, Luscious, just captain."

"Yes, _Captain_ Clovis, your assistance is needed. Ren has gone berserk again," the young man said. "You are the closest one to him, and the only one capable of stopping Ren without taking any serious injuries to yourself."

"Again? Damn it. I don't like babysitting him. What was His Majesty thinking sending his brother to the battlefield?" Well, Clovis couldn't expect an actual answer about the emperor's motivation to send his kid brother. It could be a drag to deal with the kid. "Send me the coordinates to his location, I'll stop him...again."

"Thank you, Captain Clovis. May the blessings of our emperor guide you." The image of Luscious disappeared.

"Count your blessings. I'll let you get out of here to your destination unmolested. Not everyone in the Drakkozyan Imperial Army is as kind as I am, so consider yourselves lucky. And welcome to the newest province of the Drakkozyan Empire." Clovis rushed back to Glaze and Mimi. They had more work to do.

Both Zane and Terran dropped to their knees as Clovis left them. It felt as if massive weight had been removed from their shoulders.

After taking a deep breath Zane stood, his hands still trembled but he regained some composure. "We need to go."

"So we are doing this, then? We are serious?" Terran asked.

"We are. We have to tell them before it is too late," Zane said.

"Look at you, breaking out of that lonely shell. You are growing up, edgelord."

"Let's go to Fiore and warn the only people capable of stopping these monsters. We need to find the Fairy Tail guild."

* * *

Welcome to my newest Fairy Tail fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my latest series. If you do please leave a review. If you don't leave a review anyways, I am always in need of improving.


	2. Chapter II: The Eight Sabers

**Chapter II** : _The Sabers_

"As you command, Imperial Majesty, I shall message all of the Sabers and their Shields to come to your presence."

"Tell them the plan is to be set in motion. We are to conquer the last free lands of Earthland, the continent of Isghar and every nation in it shall fall to our empire."

"If that is our emperor's will, it shall be done."

* * *

"Steady. Steady." The young marksman fired his shot from afar. It hit his target right on the temple. "Bullseye!" He celebrated, he was too far away for his targets to hear him. And the thick, lush trees of the hill were the perfect hiding place.

He saw from the scope of rifle as the rest of the targets scattered away to hide in their rundown village. He chuckled. "Sorry, mates, but I'm the best marksman in the empire, you ain't hiding from me. Or from this puppy." The rifle used bullets created from Chaos, the fuel that power the Sabers and their Shields.

"You ambushed and killed a few of Lady Serene's men, can't let that insult go unpunished." Just as he readied himself to fire the next shot his communication device started to ring. "Bloody hell, hate being distracted," he answered it, "Who is it?"

The image of a beautiful woman with long, violet hair answered. "Don't you dare use that tone on me, Vullet. I will slap you to next week."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Lady Serene. Wasn't expecting your call," Vullet McCarty said. "I was just about to kill the guys that–"

"I don't care. His Majesty has called a meeting, all Sabers are expected to be there. As my Shield I expect you to be there at my side," Serene the Amazon said.

Every Saber had one Shield, subordinates that commanded their troops in their name or carried missions for them without question. Though not nearly as powerful as their masters a Shield had enough strength, ability, talent and experience within them to take on whole enemy squads by themselves without much problems.

"I understand, Lady Serene, but…"

"But?"

It took time and patience to locate this group, Vullet hated the thought of those cowards being left alive after all of that work. "Could you give me five minutes?"

She sighed. "Five minutes, but you'll pay if you make me late to the emperor's meeting."

He gave her a cocky grin. "I'm the fastest shooter in the empire. If I say five minutes it'll be five minutes." The rifle he held began to glow a bright white color, it separated in half, and each half turned into a revolver. Loaded and ready to use. "Don't blink or you'll miss me."

* * *

The Drakkozyan Empire's capital city of Drakkowyl, Dragon City. And it showed, marble statues of dragons, big and small, littered the wealthy and elegant city. Unlike in the rest of the world dragons were worshiped as gods in the empire, so much so that its residents willingly offered the dragons human sacrifices as tributes to keep them happy. When the dragons went extinct the people of Drakkozya mourned; to them the world lost its finest creatures.

Today it is another who is revered as a living god by the people, the empire's young and mighty emperor. He who the Sabers follow and obey with a zeal that borders in the fanatic. For it is their duty to do as he says, and in his name all the lands around them have been forced to submit. And in his name the last unconquered lands of Isghar will fall.

The meeting was to prepare the final invasion plans.

It took place inside the massive, marble imperial palace, inside its conference room. The room was wide, surrounded by large windows to alight the place. In the middle rested a crescent shaped table. And all eight Sabers sat on the outer edge, the side that faced the emperor's throne. Behind each Saber stood their Shields. They were to remain quiet using the meeting. Their rank did not allow for anything else.

"His Imperial Majesty would like to thank Captain Clovis Lunaris for his successful conquest of Alvarez," Luscious said. "Would our country's greatest warrior please stand before our emperor to receive his thanks."

Clovis, who sat in the middle of the table, walked towards the throne without uttering a word. When he stood less than two feet away he knelt and bowed.

Luscious, the emperor's young, glass-wearing assistant, also kneeled when the emperor stood up.

Emperor Augustus Dragonlance smiled as he looked down on Clovis. "Why does my greatest warrior look down? Raise your head, Clovis."

Clovis didn't want to as he felt unworthy but he did as he so. He gazed upon the fine and impeccable face of his liege, his radiant blond hair shined as bright as the sun. The emperor was barely in his twenties yet he stood above everyone. Not just every citizen of Drakkozya but above every being in Earthland.

"You have made me proud, Clovis. I have no words to express my gratitude for your great deeds."

"I am not worthy of your praise, my emperor," Clovis said.

The emperor chuckled. "Nonsense. Nobody is more worthy. Of all my Sabers you have proven to stand at the top." He knew the effect his excessive praises would have on the other Sabers. Motivation. Especially since they all knew it was true. Most of the Sabers accepted that fact.

Most.

The Saber that sat at end of the table did not. The man known as the Witch King refused to acknowledge Clovis as the strongest. Seeing his rival praised so much by the emperor only served to increase the bitterness. But he would say nothing, or else risk insulting his emperor.

"Do you remember the first time you stood in front of me?" The emperor asked.

"It was my first time standing in your presence. It was a time when I questioned my motives for fighting," Clovis replied. "I doubted I was fighting for a worthy leader."

Luscious gave him a look of disapproval.

"But I soon realized the unworthy one was me."

"The moment you entered my palace I sensed great things from you, Clovis. After learning about your exploits on the battlefield as a simple soldier I concluded you were the one chosen to gain my blessing and lead the Sabers on their march against the world."

"Thank you for the power that you gifted me, it is beyond anything I could have dreamed of."

"That one that should be thanked is you. For you are the first one to have mastered the power of the moon itself. You have become one with it. That is why Alvarez fell, for it had no warrior that could stand against a power that grows without limit."

Clovis no longer knew what to say, flattering made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't say that..

The young man dressed in a black shirt under a white trench coat moved forward. "If I may be allowed to interrupt His Majesty's praise for the captain, we do have another matter to discuss," Luscious said.

"Ah, silly me, I have allowed myself to get lost again. Forgive me," the emperor said.

Clovis took that as his cue to return to his seat.

But the emperor would not give him that. "The man of the hour will stand next to me. I do not want you sitting down while I look down on you from my throne."

"As you wish." Clovis stood still next to the emperor as the meeting moved forward.

For the other Sabers it had become clear that Clovis had a special place in the emperor's mind, and maybe his heart. He treated him more like a friend and less like a subject and soldier. None of them knew why. Nor did they dared ask for a reason.

Luscious cleared his throat to signal his turn to speak. "As the emperor made clear Alvarez has fallen to us. Now we are in the process of starting the second stage of our plan, the assault on the continent of Ishgar. Currently Alvarez is being turned into a military camp, with nearly a million soldiers being readied and hundreds of battleships stationed on its ports. The nation will become the launch point for the invasion of the Kingdom of Fiore."

"You do not mean to tell me you gather us here simply to explain to us the plan again, right Luscious?" The Witch King asked.

"Of course not. I was merely getting to the point. But I will not digress," Luscious said. "I have come to the conclusion attacking Fiore with a strategy similar to what Alvarez used a year ago is foolish. Instead I propose smaller assaults against targets I have deemed major threats."

Luscious could be considered Drakkozya's military brain. His strategic and tactical genius rivaled Zeref and Mavis. While he lacked the power and experience of the Sabers he more than made it up with unlimited knowledge.

"I made sure to study the Alvarez-Fiore war with great detail. I scrutinized every event, every battle to see where the invasion went wrong and why it failed. And who made it fail."

"What did you conclude?" Clovis asked.

"The guilds, captain. Fiore's guilds are a threat. By themselves they are dangerous, but if they are allowed to rally and work together we could find ourselves in a position not too different from Alvarez," Luscious said.

The Witch King stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Absurd. You cannot truly believe a bunch of mage guilds will stand a chance against the imperial army led by us."

Luscious remained calm as he pushed his glasses back. "Lord Malus, I am simply stating a possibility, it is my job, after all. I am not questioning the power of our forces or yours."

Malus returned to his seat without a fuss.

"The guilds of Fiore are more loosely controlled compared to the guilds of Alvarez, and that is their strength, without a chain a command to be decapitated and leave them leaderless we are forced to take them out one by one. But there are other threats to take into consideration."

With a swift movement of his hands a map of Fiore appeared on the table. Red lights blinked on specific points. "The Magic Council under the leadership of the Wizard Saints is the force that controls the guilds. Their mages are the strongest in the kingdom, they are a priority," the young prodigy said. "Crocus is the seat of the government, the kingdom's capital, we take it and we can cripple their military might."

"I assume the other four points are the guilds we need to eliminate?" Serene asked as she crossed her legs.

"That is right. They are the four strongest guilds in Fiore. Lamia Scale located in Margaret Town. Mermaid Heel, an all-female guild. Sabertooth, a powerful guild that was considered the strongest in the land for a few years thanks to its powerful members."

"Which one's the last one?"

"Patience, Captain Clovis," Luscious scolded. It triggered him to be interrupted. "The last guild is Fairy Tail, the strongest guild, they are responsible for inflicting the most damage to Alvarez. Their members are not just powerful but they seem to never give up. They also have the dangerous perk of inspiring those around them. They could present a formidable obstacle if given the opportunity."

"You want to send a small force against each of these targets and eliminate them to make a full scale invasion easier and not be bogged down? I like it," Clovis said. "It is ambitious but the rewards could mean fewer casualties for our forces."

"Should I take it as having your approval as the commander of the imperial forces, Clovis?" The emperor asked.

"Yes, Majesty. If I may be honest I dislike large scale invasions, a simple mistake can stop the entire process, and can lead to serious loses." For many years Clovis had been a simple soldier of the army, when he became its commander he bowed to take care of it by preventing the unnecessary loss of life. It earned him the respect of the troops. "If we Sabers strike hard and fast we can cripple our foes before the invasion even starts. A single country can't bare the power of the Sabers combined."

"Actually, that is the next point I needed to make. With the emperor's permission I will be assigning you each a target to eliminate based on your strengths."

"You are all to respect Luscious' decisions," the emperor commanded. "Clovis you will remain here to prepare the invasion forces, as the commander it is your duty."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Clovis knew there was another reason for his stay. The targets had to be eliminated, wiped out from existence if possible, and Clovis had a certain renown for not killing. For this invasion ruthlessness was key.

"Once I've given you your targets you may leave when ready. You can take a small force to assist you if you like" Luscious said.

Emperor Augustus walked towards the table, the Sabers stood up. "My loyal soldiers I leave you with this glorious task. Conquer the last free lands of Earthland so that I may embrace them and change them for the better."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Those final words served as the dismissal bell for the Sabers and their Shields. Most of them wasted no time to leave to finish all necessary arrangements. Luscious had advised them to leave no later than tonight.

A few had opted to stay a few minutes longer. The emperor wanted to speak some more with Clovis in a less formal format.

Glaze waited for his captain outside of the palace. He didn't want to infringe on his alone time with the emperor. The ice assassin knew it made the captain happy to spend some time with someone precious.

And being inside the palace made Glaze uncomfortable. A member of the Frostbite Clan had no business inside such a place.

"Oi, mate, you better not start getting full of yourself because you killed two Spriggan and your captain got a bit of praise for conquering Alvarez." Vullet leaned on the outer palace wall. His bush hat guarded his blue eyes from the sun.

Glaze wanted to ignore him. But he knew Vullet loves to be the center of the spotlight, ignoring the him could make the wait for Clovis unbearable.

"I don't feel anything, Vullet. But I will let my achievements speak for themselves," he said. "They should sound rather loud for you." For Glaze bragging was for those that lacked skills or confidence, but if he wanted Vullet to shut up he had to hit him where it would hurt the most his massive ego.

The gunslinger threw a sarcastic laugh. "Everything that involves you goes into one ears and leaves through the other. My brain doesn't store bullshit."

"What do you want, Vullet? Is there a reason why you are talking to me?"

It was no secret to anyone that Glaze and Vullet couldn't be in the same room together. They hated each other with a passion. A brawl between the two of them had become a common sight.

"I just wanted to see if your head swelled just because you killed two little Spriggan," Vullet replied. "Thought it would be funny to see your head grow as big as a pumpkin."

"Typical of you. You are envious because the glory for bringing down Alvarez to its knees goes to Captain Clovis and me," Glaze said. "If I could feel emotions I would be feeling sad for you."

"As if I need the pity of some edgy assassin from an extinct clan. And I am not envious, I don't have to prove anything to you. Not interested in a dick measuring contest. Though I'd win that too."

Glazed sighed and dropped his shoulders. The exchange of just a few words with the egomaniac made him tired. "I heard you eliminated some guerilla that ambushed and killed some of Serene's men. It makes it easier for me to sleep at night knowing while I am out there fighting the empire's enemies you are playing hide and seek with some rebels."

Now that Vullet could not ignore. He could shrugg insults to himself, but having his battles and achievements belittled that he could not stand. "Guess I have to teach your frozen arse a lesson." He took out his right revolver from its holster.

An ice sword formed itself on Glaze's hand. "There's nothing I can learn from a coward that kills from afar."

That comment arched an eyebrow. "I'm the coward? You kill people in their sleep. If there's a coward here it's you, ice bitch."

"You have the mouth of a middle schooler."

"And you are as emotionless as a fifteen year old emo."

Glaze walked up to Vullet. "Wannabe cowboy."

Vullet followed along. "Edgy assassin."

Both elite warriors stood less than two feet away from each other. They stared into their eyes, waited for the other to make a move. Their impressive power made the ground beneath them tremble.

Everything around them went silent. The birds that chirped and flew all over the imperial garden had fled. The butterflies that until a few seconds ago had been feeding from the flowers were gone. Nature could sense the danger of two Shields getting ready for battle.

A gust of wind blew a single leaf from its tree branch. The leaf fell down slowly, it danced left and right, left and right. Without making so much as a simple noise the leaf comfortably landed to rest on the ground.

Glaze and Vullet lifted their weapons and struck.

The marksman aimed for the head and fired his deadly revolver. A single shot, that's all he needed.

The assassin swung his ice blade horizontally. His ice blades could decapitate a skinny neck like that with ease.

Both of them jumped back to dodge the other's attack. To their dismay they had failed to kill each other. Glaze had a wound on his right cheek while Vullet had a cut on his neck. Neither of them acknowledged the wounds.

Vullet didn't waste another second, he took his other revolver and opened fired with both. With his precious twins and his marksman skills he could launch a deadly barrage in a matter of seconds.

Glaze jumped back, then to his right and to his left, rolling a few times to dodge the bullets. At this distance he was at a disadvantage. Oh well, he would just have to get Vullet to move.

The Ice Chaos user placed his index and middle fingers in front of his face, like a ninja, to cast his ability. "Purgatory Rain."

Dozens of pointy icicles floated above Vullet's head. A quick snap of the fingers and they all rained down.

The marksmen backflipped a few times to dodge the ice missiles. On his last flip he stayed on his knees and started shooting at them, turning them into nothing more than ice powder.

While Vullet was too busy playing with ice Glaze charged. He thrust one of his Twin Blades forward and pierced his left forearm.

Vullet cursed but that didn't stop him. Before Glaze could attack again Vullet moved swiftly, hitting Glaze under the chin with his knee. As the assassin reeled back he was kicked on the gut.

It made the cocky gunslinger feel pride to stun him with just a few strikes. "Without your ice you ain't much of a fighter. I don't even need my guns to beat your arse." Vullet threw a fast jab at Glaze's left cheek. He then jumped, spun and roundhouse kicked the other side of the face.

Vullet was having too much fun to stop now. He kept a steady barrage of attacks, not letting Glaze counter. A punch to the gut, knee to the face, kick to the side. The attacks were so fast there was no time to even block.

The last gut punch force Glaze to a knee. He looked up to meet Vullet's eyes only to be met with a gun a pencil's width away from his face.

"I'm a gunslinger, if I'm going to finish you I'll do it right," he said. "You have no idea how long I've waited to say this but fuck of—" He couldn't pull the trigger. His entire hand was covered in thin ice. The trigger was jammed.

Glaze grabbed him by the arm and the collar of his shirt. "You are too cocky for your own good." He lifted Vullet up as he turned, flipped him and slammed him on the floor. Bouncing once his back hit the floor.

Vullet felt the air abandon his body as pain swirled throughout it.

Using a piece of cloth Glaze cleaned the few bruises on his face. "Every time you punched me your fists touched a thin cap of ice over my face. Slowly freezing your hands."

Now Vullet was pissed, nobody screwed with his pistols. He transformed them, melting the ice in the process, and turned them into two single shot grenade launchers. "Think your ice can freeze this? Dual Bombard!"

Each launcher fired a blast of high explosive Chaos energy.

"Shinigami's Frozen Dragon Lance." Glaze thrusted his arms forward to fire a dragon of pure blood-red ice.

"That's enough!" Both young men's jaws dropped to the ground as Clovis moved into the middle of their battle to prevent their attacks from colliding. He blocked Vullet's attack with his right forearm and slapped the ice dragon upwards where it melted away without any fuss.

"Captain Clovis, what are you doing here?"

"Shit, now we are going to get it."

"What am I doing here? What are you two numbskulls doing fighting outside of the imperial palace?" Clovis sighed. "You guys realize you two could be arrested for what you are doing? Even executed?"

Glaze could only look at the floor. "Please accept my apologies, Captain."

"Sorry, Cap'n, we were just sparring," Vullet said.

"Since when do you spar using one of your strongest weapons, Vullet?" Lady Serene said, arm crossed over her pink kimono, her outraged countenance made even the cocky Vullet nervous.

"You shouldn't be fighting against each other," Clovis said. "You two are on same side. You guys are teammates. You are friends."

Glaze didn't acknowledge that last sentence.

Vullet scoffed at it. "Friends? I ain't friends with his mutt."

"Vullet!" Lady Serene slapped him for his offensive remark. "I am so sorry Clovis for my stupid subordinate's behavior. Apologize to him, now."

Apologize? To that edgy assassin? No way.

"That won't be necessary, Lady Serene. He speaks the truth, after all. I am a half-breed who was allowed to join the emperor's elite corps," the assassin said. "It must be hard for him to understand that sometimes talent can surpass birth."

"That's enough, Glaze. Consider yourselves lucky the emperor is willing to overlook this infraction. But neither Serene nor myself are."

"The commander is right. Vullet, let's go. While we travel to Fiore I will think of a wonderful way to punish you," Serene said.

"Bloody hell you are not going to make me paint your house with a toothbrush again, are you?" But he didn't receive an answer. As he kept pestering for one he turned around to look at the captain. He noticed his forearm was unscathed and cursed under his breath.

While the proud Vullet couldn't accept his attack not leaving so much as a scratch Glaze could. He had seen his captain shrug off attacks far more powerful than those. It was an honor just to be at his side. It made him wonder why the strongest Saber would waste his time on someone like him. It was thanks to Clovis that Glaze was where he is. Never in the history of the Drakkozyan Empire had a half-breed been allowed to join the elite corps of Sabers and Shields.

Clovis looked at his Shield as if he knew what he was thinking. "I don't care that you are a half-breed, Glaze. Every Saber has a right to choose a Shield, regardless of social standing or background." While it had shocked both the corps and the imperial court the emperor had approved it, ending any argument before it even started. "I saw talent, motivation and purpose in your eyes when I first met you. I do not regret my decision."

"Thank you, Captain, you honor me. I live to serve you. Please know what I will give my life to protect you."

The captain place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now now, I don't want to hear that from you again, Glaze. If anyone is doing the protecting is me. As captain it is my duty to protect those under me."

"So, aren't you supposed to make plans for the invasion?" Glaze asked, trying to change the subject that was getting too emotional for his taste.

"Crap! We need to get going to Vistarion now. The news about Alvarez's fall will be reaching Isghar any day now."

* * *

 **Hello! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was meant to be uploaded a lot earlier, unfortunately my computer broke down and I was without a pc for almost a month! But better late than never.**

 **If you liked it let me know. Anything that you felt didn't work or made sense please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter III: All out Assault, Part 1

**Chapter III** : _All Out Assault, Part 1_

The city of Era still remained the headquarters of the Magic Council. But the Council itself had changed, it had to. With the annihilation of the Council by the Nine Demon Gates, and later the crushing defeat of the Wizard Saints turned Council members by God Serena, the magic world's governing body had to adapt to a new world.

The Saints had survived the war so they continued their role as Magic Council members, with Draculos Hyberion as its chairman. Makarov, finally retired as master of Fairy Tail, had been invited to join the Council. Jellal had been invited as well to reprise his former role.

"The magic world has lost the trust it once had on the Council. It proved unable to protect itself from Tartaros, and we proved incapable of protecting our homeland from invasion. We can no longer stay in the background simply as a body of laws and policies. Not anymore," the chairman said.

"It is true. It is also shameful we had to learn that lesson the hard way," Jura said.

Makarov stroked his beard. "Hmm, it is no secret how much trouble I had with the previous Council. My guild had too many confrontations with it. Not just Fairy Tail but many guilds. It is time the Council learns to cooperate with the guilds, instead of seeing them as a source that needs to be monitored."

"Indeed. But it is not just the Council that has failed but the kingdom itself has failed its people," Queen Hisui said. She had been queen for barely a year but the burden on her shoulders was massive. Rebuilding the country and relationships with Alvarez had given her many sleepless nights but she had proven up to the task. "Our kingdom was brought to its knees with barely a fight. How can the people of this country live in peace if they doubt we can provide them with security?"

Jellal stood next to a window, staring at the outside world from inside a building he never expected would see his presence again. "Are you still working on this plan of yours, Majesty? Uniting everything?"

"Yes, Councilman Jellal, I truly believe the kingdom, Council and guilds should join forces," she replied.

"Some people are worried that would plant a seed that would grow into the kingdom taking control over everything, turning it into a military state, like Alvarez," he said.

"I understand their worries, but that is not the intention. I believe that for the benefit of the mages and citizens all three forces should work together as one. To prevent what happened a year ago from repeating itself."

Jellal understood her feelings. After traveling throughout Fiore as Crime Sorcière he knew many regular citizens wanted peace. The queen's idea sounded good, but as he had discovered during his time in the dark is that the path to hell…

"I don't think it is a good idea to be spying on them, Gajeel," Levy said. She and the Iron Dragon Slayer had come along with Makarov. Since both of them had at one point worked with the Council the old man thought they could be of help.

So far not much as both of them waited outside.

Gajeel had an ear planted on the wall. "I can't hear a damn thing. This walls are too thick and they aren't the loudest people on earth."

"You are going to get in trouble."

"You were the one that said was curious, shrimp."

"But that wasn't a signal for you to eavesdrop," she pouted.

"Relax, shrimp, nobody's going to…" someone uttered a word that caught the slayer's attention.

"Gajeel are you listening to me?"

"Shh, I hear something," he pressed his ear into the wall even more.

"What are we to think of these rumors coming from Alvarez?" Warrod asked.

"We don't know. We have lost contact with the ambassador to Alvarez," the queen replied. "His last letter to us was weeks ago."

The tiny Wolfheim fixed his glasses. "Do you believe it could be the result of the attack?"

Despite his keen ears the walls were simply too thick so their conversation was muffled. "I think they mentioned something about a rumor. An attack or something like that," he said.

Levy wasn't sure what he meant. "An attack?"

The sounds of heavy boots stomping the hard floor startled them. "You realize I could arrest you for spying on the queen, right?" Arcadios said. The man wore his usual gray armour.

"Tch, fine, old man." Gajeel turned away from the door and sat down.

Old man?

"Glad to see you, Mr. Arcadios," Levy said.

"The pleasure is mine. Truly it has been a long time, Miss Levy, Gajeel."

"Yeah, yeah, it's a sweet reunion. Hey, old man do you know what they mean with that rumor about an attack?" Gajeel asked.

"Rumors should be treated as that, rumors. And stop calling me old man," Arcadios said.

But neither Levy nor Gajeel believed him. They both had gotten to know the Wizard Saints, and they were the type of men that didn't talk about rumors.

The chief of the Cherry Blossom Knights knew they were not satisfied with his answer. If he knew Fairy Tail wizards is that if they wanted to know they would do so one way or another. He wouldn't pass it above them to barge into the room. "We don't know if this information is true or not but we have some reasons to believe that Alvarez has been the victim of an attack."

"What kind of attack?" Levy asked.

Arcadios sat down on a bench across them. "We don't know yet. It takes time for information from Alvarez to reach us. And there is many factions there that want nothing with us. They blame us for the war and for the death of their emperor, so there is the possibility that this is a ruse."

"So why are the old farts talking about that?" While Gajeel changed in many ways during this past year his crude manner of speaking had not. Unfortunately.

Arcadios had a vein throbbing on his forehead. He could at least learn to speak of the queen with respect. "Because if it is true and Alvarez is under attack then there is the possibility that we could be the next target. We cannot allow a repetition of last year."

Levy hugged herself. The thought of another war frightened her. It had taken time but they were all moving on from the pain and suffering of the past. She nearly lost Gajeel once, she could not bare the thought of that happening again.

Gajeel was ready to comfort her when Pantherlily barged into the building, an expression of panic on his face. "Gajeel, we are under attack!"

"What are you talking ab—" Gajeel heard a loud bang, it was followed by the sound of collapsing structure coming from inside the meeting room shocked everyone outside.

Arcadios rushed into the room, slammed the door open, fearing for the queen's safety. Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy were behind him.

The room had been filled with dust and smoke from the explosion. None of them could see a foot in front of them. They only heard voices asking if everyone was fine and lots of coughing.

"Your Majesty, are you harmed?" Arcadios asked.

"I am fine Arcadios, please make sure the others are safe," she replied.

Levy looked around trying to find someone. "Master Makarov, Jura, are you okay?"

As the dust dissipated they realized no one had been hurt, stunned from this sudden act but unharmed.

Worries and coughing were replaced by smiles and sighs of relief as they acknowledged everyone's safety. But those were soon replaced by silence and shock when they noticed the unexpected visitors standing on their round table.

A young boy, perhaps seventeen, with long, strawberry-blond hair, dressed in fine clothing equal to that of a noble, had been the one to interrupt their meeting. He looked around the room, studied every face inside it. What a disappointment. Wasn't he told the people of this place were some of the strongest of the land? Why didn't they detect him, then?

Wolfheim walked up to the boy, he looked ready to scold such rude behavior. "Excuse me, young whippersnapper, do you have any idea what you just did?"

Who was this tiny man that talked to him in such a condescending tone?

"Do you have no manners? Answer me. I may be old but I am not afraid to teach a punk some manners."

Irritated the strange boy aimed his extended hand inches away from the Council member's face. He fired a blast of gray light. It was wide enough to swallow a man twice his height. It blasted Wolfheim and the wall behind them into the outside.

Everyone was too shocked by the attack to do anything. Everyone but Gajeel who wasted no time in attacking. He transformed his arm into an iron club and extended it forward. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

The club hit him in the left cheek. Gajeel wasn't impressed, it seemed this guy was good only against old men.

But the Drakkozyan boy had not been fazed. He turned his eyes to see the one that had attacked him.

When the Dragon Slayer looked at him in the eyes he felt alarm bells ring inside of his head. Something was wrong. He pulled the club back only to see scales on the boy's cheek. Are those…? Impossible. "Are you a—"

"Everyone, get out of here," Jura shouted.

The attacker engulfed his entire body with the same gray light he had used to attack the Saint. With a wall-shaking shoute he unleashed the light in every direction, making the entire room explode in an instant.

* * *

It had taken time but Sabertooth had managed to rebuild. Thanks to their courageous fight against Alvarez their image of a ruthless guild that cared only for strong members, an image the guild sought to change after the Grand Magic Games, had vanished. Now people had nothing but respect for the guild.

Sting had done his best to become a guild master worthy of Sabertooth. He could not have done so without the help of his valuable friends.

"Yo! Rogue, back from your mission?" Sting asked. He walked with a wide and bright smile on his face. He waved at Yukino and Minerva who were sitting down together farther away.

Rogue sat on the bar alone, taking small sips of his drink. "It was a success, guild master."

"Arg, don't call me like that, Rogue. I'm still Sting."

"Okay, Master Sting."

The White Dragon Slayer leaned on the bar, resting his arms on the counter. "You heard Natsu and his friends had to cut short their quest? Apparently they were told to return early."

"Is that why you are all giddy? You want to see Natsu-san after so long?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer asked.

Sting blushed. "N-No, stupid. Just letting you know, that's all."

Rogue laughed. Ever since Sting became guild master it had become easier to tease him.

The lights over the hall started to flash, turning on and off, on and off fast. Everybody gasped and looked around to find the cause for it. In a second all of the lights in the guild went off. A few shouted because of the sudden cover of darkness.

"Oh man, don't tell me I forgot to pay the electric bill again?" Sting slapped his forehead.

"Of course not, you are not in charge of that anymore, not after last time," Rogue said.

"You didn't eat the electricity, right Orga?" Sitting on a table across the bar sat Rufus with Orga.

"What do I look like to you? Some rat chewing on the cables?" The God Slayer replied.

Everyone in the guild laughed, ignoring their predicament for the moment.

Sting couldn't help but smile even more. This is what Sabertooth should have been from the very beginning. Under Jiemma this moment would have never existed.

"We owe Fairy Tail for opening our eye, huh Rogue? Rogue?" When his dragon twin didn't answer he turned to him. The smile on his face vanished as he saw Rogue trembling. The man looked afraid, his face drenched in a cold sweat. "What's wrong?"

Rogue trembled so much he could barely form a sentence. "Something dark is coming, Sting. I can feel it. It's close."

"What are you talking about, man?" No sooner had the guild master finished that sentence that he felt it. It was a heavy and cold darkness, it made it difficult to breath.

The light turned on to reveal a dark portal spinning at the center of the guild.

Yukio was close to it but couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you seeing that, Minerva-san?"

"I do, but I can't believe it," she replied. "What is that?"

The surprises were far from over. From the center of the dark portal came out a tall, black bulk. The more it emerged the more human shape it took. In a matter of seconds it revealed itself to be a young man, black marks serpentined over his strong, shirtless torso and his thick neck. The lower half of his arms were covered in darkness, the tip of his black fingers were shaped like claws.

He looked around the guild, at its members, at their guild marks, making sure he was in the right place. This time. When his sight focused on the Twin Dragon Slayers he gave a toothy grin.

In that moment Sting, Rogue, Minerva and everybody else in the guild felt a massive, crushing force of power dropped over them. None of them seemed capable of measuring it. But Sabertooth would soon realize they were about to face one of the most dangerous Sabers. The man known to be the very embodiment of the darkest form of Chaos.

"Rogue, I am scared," Fosch said.

"Sting-kun, who is this guy?" Lector hid behind his friend.

"Stay back, you two," Sting said. "Who are you and what business do you have in Sabertooth?"

"I haven't done anything and you are all scared shitless. I had to be send to kill a group of wussies," he said. He took a deep breath and shouted, "I am Kyzer Helshade! Remember that because that's the last thing you'll utter as I send you all to hell!"

Orga stood up, he would not take any more threats from this guy. "Do you have any idea who you are threatening? I'll show you." He placed his hands partially open and away from his body, black lightning generated between them.

"Oh? Someone here has balls. Show me big guy how tough you are." Kyzer only smiled as someone actually standed up to him. Massacres were boring without a little fighting.

"Lighting God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga fired a massive electric projectile at the intruder. The blast created by the attack pushed tables on its path out of the way. When it hit Kyzer the door behind them was blasted away.

"No mercy," Lector whispered.

"Hey, Orga, how about you don't destroy the guild?" Sting shouted.

"The guy pissed me off, that's all," the God Slayer said.

Rufus smirked. "Anybody that angers Sabertooth's God Slayer is asking for a trip to the afterlife."

"Not bad. My turn. Void Beam." Kyzer fired a wide beam of pure darkness at Orga. It blasted everything away, any person too close was pushed to the side. the entire place turned to rubble. The beam sent Orga crashing into the bar, the whole bar crumbled.

Sting and Rogue and their Exceeds were thrown out of the way from impact.

"Impossible. With a single attack Orga was knocked out?" The smirk Rufus had was gone, replaced by sweat and fear.

"Come on at least make your deaths fun!"

Dobengal, the guild's top ninja, used his stealth to move to the enemy's rear. With a blade in hand he dashed for the neck. "I will eliminate the enemy of the guild."

The Saber of Darkness turned, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Dobengal struggled to set himself free but Kyzer's hold was too strong.

"What the fuck are you, some ninja?" Darkness on his right arm began to mold itself in a blade of solid Chaos of Darkness. He smiled at the ninja and plunged the sword into the stomach. The blade went all the way through his body. The bloody tip hanged from the back.

"Dobengal!" Sting and Rogue stood up and charged.

Kyzer laughed as he tossed the corpse to the side like a dirty rag. "This is my power, Saberpussies, make sure you remember it as you tremble in fear and despair!"

The dark portal he stood on launched dozens of spears of various thickness and sizes in every direction.

Those that weren't able to dodge in time were either wounded or impaled.

Sting and Rogue tried to dodge but a spear pierced Rogue's hip, while Sting was hit in the legs and arms. Both stumbled down to the floor.

"You vile monster, I will make sure to memorize your face. Memory Make… What's this? I can't memorize his magic?" Rufus couldn't believe it. He had been able to memorize the Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic of Rogue but not this?

Unexpected but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. "Memory Make: Rain of the Wailing Shadows!" Dozens of orbs of Shadow Magic appeared around Rufus. With a gentle but sure movement of his hand he launched them.

Kyzer was too busy laughing as his attacks created more corpses to notice the orbs. They exploded once they made contact with his bare back. The attacks forced him to cease his own. He turned to face Rufus looking more annoyed than hurt. "The fuck was that supposed to do?" He extended his dark coated arm, grabbed Rufus' neck, pulled him over and lifted him as if he weighed a gram. "Darkness doesn't work on me, fool."

Rufus could feel as the life was choked out of him. His legs thrashed trying to find the floor. He punched Kyzer`s muscular arm but to no avail.

"That's it, let me see that face of agony. Let me enjoy it as you realize you can't escape your death."

"Lady Minerva are you okay?" Yukino asked as she helped Minerva stand up.

"I am, thanks," she replied. "We need to help Rufus before that monster kills him."

Just as both ladies ready their magic and Spirit Keys to assist their comrades an armored tentacle stopped them before they could move forward.

"I have no intention of letting you two ladies interrupt my little brother's fun."

The tentacles came from a girl, they protunded from her back. They moved freely as any limb would.

She lifted both Yukino and Minerva only to slam Yukino on the wall, it sunk in. and Minerva on a table which shattered on impact.

"What took you so long, Ely?" Kyzer asked.

"I just wanted to let you have as much fun as you could by yourself." She played with her brunette hair as she answered. She was both gorgeous and sexy. Her cleavage and waist wrapped in only bandages. Leaving little to the imagination.

Kyzer increased his grip on Rufus' neck and broke it, "There's still plenty more to have."

* * *

None of the surviving members of Mermaid Heel could believe what they saw. How could Kagura, one of Fiore's most powerful mages, a master with the sword, be on her knees, struggling to stand while her enemy had not even shed a drop of sweat?

It wasn't just her. Team Mermaid Heel, the team that had made its debut during the Grand Magic games, had tried to assist her had been soundly beaten as well. Beth and Arana couldn't even stand anymore.

"Is this the best you have to offer me? What a sad sight." Kagura might be considered one of the top two best swordsman of Fiore, but that meant nothing to Serene the Amazon.

"She's the empire's greatest melee fighter. There is no winning against her spear." Vullet had stayed in the background, hiding behind a tree, shooting at anyone that interrupted Serene's battle against the so-called master swordswoman.

"We will not let you hurt Kagura anymore," Risley Law said.

Serene laughed. "Shouldn't you be back in the ocean? Surprised you can stand with all of that weight."

"Don't look down on the chubby!" Risley used her Gravity Change Magic to increase the gravity pressure around Serene. Making her so heavy the ground cracked under her.

The Amazon didn't look impressed. She challenged the gravity pressure to tap the floor with the butt of her spear. A portal appeared over the spear, it went down, swallowing half of spear.

A new portal opened on the floor in front of Risley and the spear came out from the portal so bad there had been no time to react; it slashed her shoulder. Risley collapsed on her back, her spell disabled.

"W-What kind of power is that?" Millianna asked. She, like her teammates, was on the floor, badly wounded from her attempts at battling Serene.

"I call this Dimensional Spear. It lets me create space portal anywhere within my line of sight. I think it is similar to what you mages call Spatial Magic, but more effective," she replied.

Kagura stood up, using her sword as support. She could not stand seeing her friends get hurt. As the strongest member of the guild and the leader of the team it was her duty to protect them. She unsheathed her blade Archenemy.

"With this blade I will slay those that hurt my guild." Kagura took on her Slashing Form technique.

Serene gave a relaxed smiled.

"You sure you should be smiling when you are wearing that skimpy armor?"

The armor the Drakkozyan warrior was a simple, silver armor that only covers her waist, cleavage and a helmet, leaving her abdomen and arms free. But there was a reason for that.

"No blade has wounded Lady Serene's body in years. Why would she need armor when she always wins against melee fighters?" Vullet said, enjoying the fight from afar. The fact that they thought they had a chance to win against his lady made him chuckle.

With her blade ready Kagura lunged forward at her enemy. She swung Archenemy horizontally to slash Serene in half.

Serene countered by placing her spear in front of her and blocked the attack without effort.

Kagura and everyone else were taken aback to see her mighty blade, the same blade that tore Erza's Adamantine armor to pieces and even destroyed a section of Crocus, blocked by a simple spear.

"This spear was forged by the emperor himself using his power and the bones of one of our god dragons, you don't believe a simple blade will destroy it, do you?" She hit Kagura on her belly with her knee, lifting her up from the sheer power. She spun to gain momentum for her kick, it sent Kagura back, smashing into the wall of the guild.

Kagura's sword slid from her hand onto the floor.

"I've never seen Kagura be overwhelmed so easily."

"When I was told this guild was full of women I became intrigued. I imagined this country had strong female warriors, like my home. But I was wrong, you are nothing more than girls that should spend their time playing with dolls instead of playing with swords."

"Don't you dare look down on us."

"Look down on you? Girl, I don't even acknowledge you," Serene said. "Too much of my precious time has been wasted on you." Her spear became coated with a dense, purple energy. The ground under the spear's butt sunk in under its weight. "I'll end this in one shot."

"Nekosoku Tubes!" Millianna flung her magic tubes to bind Serene before she could launch her attack. "I won't let you harm my friends anymore."

Serene sighed, it annoyed her when those she had beaten refused to accept it. "Vullet, could you be a dear?"

"I'll let you go only if you promise to leave us. Okay?" Millianna said.

A lone shot echoed throughout the town, scaring the birds away.

Millianna's magic tubes vanished. She looked at her chest, it was soaked in blood. She looked to her left to see a young man standing close, smoking revolver in hand. The shot had been dead center. She looked to her right, at her friends, their faces covered in tears. They were screaming something but she couldn't hear. Everything around her became silent, became black.

Millianna started to collapse. The images of her friends in her mind. "I'm sorry...Kagura...Erza."

"Millianna!"

* * *

"So, uhh, am I the only one that is wondering why there's a giant hydra outside the guild?" Yuka asked. He, Lyon, Toby, Sherr, Guild Master Ooba and others were outside ready to confront the monster threatening their guild.

"What's with this monster?!" Toby shouted.

"That is what I just asked, Toby."

"I am not worried about the hydra, I am more worried about the sinister looking woman sitting in the chariot behind the beast," Lyon said.

He referred to Mirlerri the Sorceress, the empire's most powerful Chaos sorceress.

She sat in a long chariot pulled by black steeds. The oldest of the Saber's women, and the Witch King's wife, Mirlerri was beautiful with her porcelain skin and long, black hair, her elegant attitude, but she was also deadly. She stayed in the back because she was no fighter. But why should she? Why should take part in such primitive activities?

No, she let her power to the job. Her Chaos of Summoning allowed her to create powerful monsters from the very dirt. Similar to Zeref's ability to create demons. And just like his demons her monsters were incredibly powerful. As powerful as the Demon Gates.

The five-headed hydra was but one. Though her favorite creature.

The monster roared, sending shock waves that shattered windows and cracked walls.

"Damn, we'll have to worry about her later, right now I guess we have to focus on this monster and stop it before it destroys everything," Lyon said. "Babasaama stay back."

"Don't look down on me, Lyon. I might be old but I'll make this monster spin until it collapses," she said.

Figures she would say that. She's the guild master, can tell her to stay back.

Let's go! Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon created an ice tiger that rushed for the hydra, biting its middle neck.

Toby extended his fingernails to throw a fury of paralyzing swipes. Yuka supported him by using his Wave Magic to create waves to blast on the heads of the hydra.

The heads hissed at the attacks, but not from pain, more from hunger. Their attacks proved fruitless. Toby's claws couldn't pierce the thick hide, while the Wave blasts exploded without causing harm. One of the left heads fired a blazing breath attack that melted the tiger.

"Okay, anyone has a plan b?" Yuka asked, not expecting a true answer.

The guild master moved to the front, ignoring Sherria's protests. "I'll make this monster spin." She twirled her fingers in a circular motion to make the hydra spin. "Spin, spin until you can't stand anymore."

The hydra was unaffected, however. Mirlerri had the power to enhance anyone and anything, including her monsters. A weak spell like Spinning Magic would be useless. The heads simply looked to see if there were enough people for each of them to eat.

They inhaled oxygen and fired their blaze attack.

Yuka moved in front of them and used his Wave Magic to create a shield to protect them all. But it wasn't strong enough, it was destroyed and all of them were hurled back, taking fire damage in the process.

Toby run around as his hair caught on fire.

"My Wave Magic should be able to dispel any magic. Why did it fail?"

Lyon stood and helped the others get up. "Maybe that thing doesn't use magic?"

"Babasaama, are you okay?" Sherria asked as she checked on the old woman.

"I'm not some frail woman that will break after a little attack, whippersnapper," she replied.

Mirlerri looked bored. She knew her pet had a tendency of toying with its prey. Even if it killed them fast the heads will start fighting among each other to see who got the first bite. Guess there was no other choice but to send her favorite toy. "Gladion, my boy, will you get rid of the pests for me?"

The young man sitting across her smiled. The spiked collar around his neck was an indication of being one of her boy toys. But not just any toy, her executioner. "Whatever you want, mistress."

Gladion had with him a massive sword, the Executioner's Blade, a blade too heavy to be carried by a single person, but thanks to his strength and Mirlerri's enhancements it was easy for him.

Using his strong legs Gladion propelled himself with a single jump. His blade ready to cut any one in half.

He took a swing.

"Lyon look out!" Yuka pushed Lyon out of the way, taking the attack instead. His gut slashed open.

"Yuka!" In a feat of rage the Ice Make Mage fired spell after spell at Gladion. Eagles, snakes, even a few apes.

Gladion slashed through the attacks as if they were made of glass with his sturdy blade. With each swing he took a step forward. Until he was in front of him. With a good swing he used the blunt side of the blade to break Lyon's shoulder and sent him flying.

Lyon screamed as the pain traveled through his body. As blinding as it was it was nothing compared to the pain he felt seeing his guild mates suffering.

He stood up and attacked again. "Ice Make: Snow Dragon." The ice creation rushed toward Gladion to crush him.

Gladion rushed at it to slash it in half. The dragon didn't break or shattered it disappeared. He didn't stop, he kept going forward for Lyon. His blade was hungry for blood, literally. It needed to be fed or else it would stop working.

Lyon created an ice sword. If long range attacks wouldn't work then he would get close. He took a swing to meet Gladion's blade with his own.

"Idiot," Gladion whispered, his voice boyish but menacing. His blade cut Lyon's in half, disappearing as well.

"Wait a minute?" Lyon had realized what was going on.

"Too late." The executioner pulled his blade back, close to his chest, then trusted it forward.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

The blade pierced the shield, and as it with the dragon and sword it vanished. The tip of the blade cutting through Lyon's side, opening a deep wound.

He felt on one knee. He bleed a lot so he used his magic to freeze the wound. "Your blade, it can cancel magic?"

"Finally figured it out, icy boy," Gladion said. "Too bad it is too late. Not like it would mean anything if it didn't. We have a superior ice user on our side."

Lyon smiled as he thought about Gray. "Yeah, so do we."

Gladion didn't know what he meant by that. Nor did he cared. He only cared about pleasing his mistress so he could be rewarded later. He kicked Lyon under the chin.

The kick had pushed Lyon to his back, it felt like being hit with a hammer. Everything went numb. It went black. Only the sounds of battle, screams of pain and fear, told him he was still conscious. He looked around to see his friends struggling.

Toby, Sherria, the old hag and other members of the guild did their best against the hydra but its many heads and fire attacks repelled them. Toby's fingernails were shattered, Sherria, despite not having magic, fought on, but she was bleeding from her head. The old hag tried to help Yuka but it had been too late.

The beast's fangs cut short the lives of those that either tried to but up a fight or even escape. It wouldn't let anyone escape its hunger.

Was this the end of their guild? If only Jura were here.

No. He couldn't think like that. Jura was away doing his best for Fiore. It meant the duty of protecting the guild was his.

Lyon knew they couldn't win. But that didn't mean they had to die. He mustered all of his remaining magic into one spell. Even if it cost him his life he would save his friend. "Ice Make: Grand Barrier!" When he slammed his hands on the floor a thick ice wall as tall as a building and thick as a damn appeared from the ground between his guild and the enemy.

"Toby, Sherria, get Yuka, the old hag, and everyone that can walk and get out of here!"

"What about you? We can't leave you behind." Sherria said.

The hydra used its breath attack to melt the barrier while Gladion used his blade to smash it. Even his blade couldn't cancel something of that size.

"I can't go. I have to hold them off while you guys escape."

"But Lyon-"

"Just go! I can't hold them much longer."

The guild master placed a hand on Sherria's shoulder. "Let's go, Sherria. We must trust Lyon. He'll come back to us once he's done. Toby get everyone to the vehicle."

"But I don't want to leave him!" Toby exclaimed.

"Do it or I'll spin you."

Toby growled but followed her orders anyways. He returned with a vehicle powered by rechargeable lacrima. He and Sherria placed all of their wounded in the back. She broke when Toby lifted Yuka's lifeless body and placed him on the back of the vehicle.

When the last guild member was on the vehicle it started to drive away. Sherria never took her eyes away from Lyon.

He looked at her, giving her a confident smile.

She cried, the thought of leaving a friend behind crushed her heart.

Lyon felt relief when the vehicle was out of his sight. At least they were safe, they would restore Lamia Scale in time.

The hydra charged its power for a final blast. Each of them fired their blaze breath in unison, they merged mid way into a massive fire ball. The ice barrier stood no chance.

Seeing his barrier be destroy, shards of ice and balls of fire coming at him from the force of the blast, didn't vanish his smile. "Gray, as my junior it is your time to carry Ur's legacy. Don't fail me. Don't fail her."

* * *

"Achoo!" Gray sneezed. Was someone talking about him? No. And even if someone was he would not be able to hear them with the stupid flame-brain bitching about their return. "Will you shut up and stop complaining?"

"Make me, ice princess" Natsu said.

"I don't feel like explaining Master Makarov why you returned all beat up, ash-breath."

"If anyone is going to be beat up is going to be you, hentai-exhibitionist."

"If you two don't stop bickering I'll cut you down right now." Erza summoned a pair of swords to make her point.

"Sorry, mam." Both of them said as they hugged it out.

Lucy laughed. "It's amazing how after everything those two have gone through they still fear Erza."

"At this point I think it is implanted in their brains to react like that," Carla said.

"Aye, Sir."

"Why do you think the master asked us to return so early?" Wendy asked the same question everyone had been thinking to themselves during their trip back.

"I'm sure the master had a valid reason."

"He better. The quest we took had me all fired up."

"Do you think it had anything to do with the rumors we heard on the way?" Gray referred to the attack against Alvarez. He had heard them in a bar. It was a surprising news. Though he felt no sympathy for them if it was true.

"Who cares about what is happening over there. They probably deserve it," Natsu said.

"That's cold, Natsu," Happy said.

Cold or not they all shared similar feelings. If Alvarez was suffering an attack why should they be sad for them after everything they put them through?

"It doesn't matter why we had to come back, we must listen to the master's orders," Titania said. "Our questions will be answered when we return to Fairy Tail."

Erza was right. They would find the answers once they arrived at the guild. Not how they expected, however. It would shake them to the very core. And break them.

The Sabers would make sure not a single guild was safe.

* * *

This chapter was rather complicated to write due to the different scenes and battles happening. Normally I don't write so many different things happening in one chapter. But it had to be done here. The battle between Lamia Scale and the Sabers did not turn out exactly how I wanted it because I had forgotten Jura left the guild and Sherry had lost her Sky God Slayer Magic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter IV: All Out Assault, Part 2

**Chapter IV** : _All Out Assault, Part 2_

As Team Natsu walked through the streets of Magnolia they noticed something felt odd. No, it didn't feel odd it looked odd. It looked empty. The streets were abandoned. Shops and businesses were closed. The market free of the usual commotion and buzz of every day. Only a few souls dotted the empty streets.

"What's happening? Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe they all went on vacation?" Happy said.

Carla couldn't believe what he said. "All of Magnolia? Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"

It wasn't long before they found a crowd of people. They all looked worried, scared. Wives hugged their husbands. Children hid behind their parents. They whispered to each other. Some cried, not understanding why it was happening. Why Magnolia was suffering again.

"What's up with them? Who died?" Gray asked.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy looked at Natsu, the face he was making worried her. He looked scared and angry.

The Dragon Slayer didn't answer her. Instead he started to run, shoving people out of the way in the process. He didn't look back to see if his friends were behind him.

"What the hell is with that idiot?"

Natsu's friends went after him. None of them realized what the pink-haired mage heard.

Please no. Not again. Not again.

Natsu practically prayed as he ran as fast as he could. The closer he got to the guild the clearer it became.

A large explosion stopped him in his tracks. He used his arms to cover his head from the smoke and debris. He didn't need to see to know what was happening.

Fairy Tail was under attack.

Wakaba and Macao lied on the ground. Their shirts covered in their own blood. Romeo cried next to his dad.

Lisanna was on her knees trying to help her wounded brother. "Stay still, Elf-niichan. I can't close your wound if you keep moving around."

But Elfman wouldn't listen. He tried to stand up but grunted in pain as he did so. "I need to help...Mira."

"Let me heal you first. Besides, Mira-nee is strong. She...she can beat that guy."

Mirajane used her Satan Soul form to fight the man that had done so much damage to the guild and its members. She kept on the offensive to give her time to her siblings, but she was reaching her limits. She gathered magic on her to create a dark colored sphere and expelled it as a powerful beam. "Evil Explosion!"

The Saber snickered. He used his curved, copper green blade to cut her attack in half. Each half of the beam exploded to his side, leaving him unharmed. "Is this all? I was told this was the greatest guild on the land. So far I have seen nothing more than weaklings. Two children, an oversized ape and a she-demon. This is beneath my abilities."

The Witch King's blade had been tainted with the blood of the fairies. The tip scratched the ground as he walked to the demoness that had dared stand against him. He was an intimidating sight. His black light armor, long cape, and his helmet with four horns, even his shadow scared the lights out of anyone. No one in Drakkozya created more fear than the strongest Chaos user of the Empire, the man that had mastered the blackest and most cruelest form of Chaos.

Mira looked up. She could feel it in her skin just how outmatched she was, it was laughable. Yet she fought on. She's a member of Fairy Tail, one of the strongest, with Erza and Laxus gone it was her duty to protect the guild. And protect her siblings. "Evil Ex–"

"Enough, you child." Malus aimed his blade at her and fired what looked like black beams of energy with similar properties as lightning.

Mira's entire body was shocked, every inch of her being felt a powerful electric burn. Her nerves became fried. She couldn't even scream due to the mind numbing pain. Her Satan Soul became undone. Her model body revealed bruises, cuts and burn marks.

"Fiore's demons are a sad sight to behold. You are but ants compared to our empire's demons," he lifted his blade, "do not worry, you will not live to experience that horror, child."

"Leave Nee-san alone!" Elfman charged at the Witch King, his power had been weakened so much he could only do partial Take Over using Iron Bull. "I'll protect my sisters with my last breath."

Malus waived his left hand to create a thin energy ward between himself and Elfman. It took the strikes from Elfman's metal arm and blocked them without leaving much of a scratch. "With your last breath?" With another hand gesture the ward disappeared, the moment it vanished he plunged his blade into Elfman's chest. The tip of the sword went all the way through. The tip was visible to the outside. "You should have chosen your last words more carefully, mage."

"Elfman!"

"Elf-niichan!"

"Damn you, bastard!" Natsu charged, he had arrived too late. He would curse himself for that but right now the one that had attacked Fairy Tail needed to pay. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Malus turned quickly to block the attack with the side of his blade. It absorbed the impact from Natsu's powerful fist. He stared at his new attacker. He could feel an unbridled rage coming from the boy. A burning hatred.

Natsu ignited his left foot. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Instead of hitting Malus on the face he struck the same barrier that had blocked Elfman's attack. Natsu jumped back, then inhaled so much air until his belly was full. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He released his mighty fire breath attack, it was one of the biggest he had ever fired, fueled by his rage. The heat melted the concrete under it.

It struck the Witch King, no barrier this time. But instead of exploding as it usually did the roar shrunk until it fit on his hand. "This is the power of Fiore's legendary Dragon Slayers? His Majesty will truly be disappointed." The fire on his hand changed color, from the bright orange to a dark green. "Flame of Acheron."

The fire burst moved fast, much faster than Natsu's roar. Too fast to dodge. The attack consumed Natsu whole, sending him crashing to a building which burst into flames.

Gray and Erza saw the events unfolding in front. They both knew Natsu could take the attack. Instead they went on the offensive.

Gray cast his magic to create a massive ice sword. "Ice Make: Excalibur!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza extended her wings and swords and flew forward. Quickly overtaking Gray.

"Pathetic ants. Allow me to show you what happens to those beneath me that dare test my might." Malus' blade was coated in a gray aura. With a quick dashes of his sword he destroyed Erza's armor and covered her chest and shoulders with cuts.

That only made Gray even angrier. He took a swing to cut the enemy in half only to have his own ice blade slashed into two.

"Howling Bladewind," the Witch King whispered.

The Ice Make mage was caught inside an ominous whirlwind of fast winds and ethereal blades. As the wind spun it created a howling sound. His body was cut by the rapid winds but inside is where it hurt. It felt as if his insides were melted with acid. Gray couldn't even stand.

"I thank you for being my test subject," the Saber said. "This is an ability I developed to attack the energy source of an opponent. Developed to counter a certain someone I have on my sights. Your ethernano should be going crazy right now."

The strange man was right. Gray tried to summon his magic but felt nothing. He struggled to create even a simple sword. "What is this? This isn't any magic I've felt before."

"Magic? You dare compare my power to your magic?" He kicked the ice mage on the head with an armored boot. "This power I possess comes from the greatest source of energy in Earthland. Far greater than your petty magic or your Curses."

"I don't care what it is. I only care about the fact that you hurt my friends." Natsu burned the debris away to free himself. "You are gonna pay for that."

His bravado didn't help to hide the burn marks across his body. Or the fact that he was in serious pain from the attack. Whatever that fire attack had been powered by it was serious and dangerous if it could damage the Fire Dragon Slayer like that.

"Wendy, heal Natsu," Lucy said. Both girls had been left behind by their peers.

Wendy nodded. "Don't worry Natsu-san, I'll heal you." As the young Dragon Slayer ran preparing her magic to heal Natsu she found herself unable to move more than a few feet. Violet tendrils had wrapped themselves around her legs. "I can't move."

Lucy sprung to action and quickly tried to help her friend but she too was immobilized. "Where are these things coming from?"

"I am so sorry but I couldn't let you two interfere. My master doesn't get to have this kind of fun often." Graciella Ulquiorra came out from under the shade of the trees. Her innocent beauty hid a true malice. But that wasn't a surprise. Everyone knew the Witch King only hired people that shared a cruel nature like his.

Lucy was ready to grab her keys to free herself and fight when she felt a powerful shock coursed through her body. It felt like every single nerve and every cell was electrocuted. The pain was such she felt her throat ready to blow from the screams. After just five seconds Lucy crawled on the floor, her mouth foaming from the pain.

"Like that? Is is my ability, Agony. A simple one but the pain it can cause is unbearable," Grace answered.

"Lucy-san–Ahhhhhh!" Wendy felt the same unimaginable pain that had brought Lucy down punish her as well. Her pain only lasted three seconds. But it had been enough.

Grace grabbed Lucy by her cheeks. "I can't have you two break on me yet. I mean, what is physical pain without psychological pain? Boring."

"Get away from them!" Natsu threw a flame fist at her.

The Shield dodged it with little effort. However, just as she moved aside to evade she caressed his left shoulder to leave a pink tattoo on it. "Ooh, well you have a nice hot temper. I like guys like you. You tend to last longer before passing out from the pain."

"The only one here who is going to be in pain is you for hurting my friends. Fire Dragon's… What is happening?" Natsu's vision became a blur. He felt a piercing pain inside of his head, like someone was stabbing his brain.

The pain soon moved to his entire body, going down from his head to his chest and then his legs. It was as if thick needles were being forcefully inserted in every inch of his body. Natsu started to scream, veins around his neck became visible. He felt the pain was going to drive him mad.

"This pain is punishment. Penance," Grace said.. "Those that are controlled by their desires will feel pain unlike anything they have felt before. You are obviously controlled by the desire to protect your friends and hurt anyone that dares hurt them."

Neither Wendy nor Lucy could do much as they were still recovering from the pain. It had numbed their bodies.

"Leave them alone!"

Carla attacked Grace while in her human force. She cartwheeled and kicked her on the head.

Someone followed behind her. It looked like a little boy with blue hair, blue furry gloves and blue furry slippers. "I'll save you, Natsu!" The tip of his gloves had sharp claws, he used them to scratch Grace's face, leaving three claw marks.

In an instant the pain that had been driving Natsu mad had disappeared. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"Guess that training wasn't wasted, Happy," Carla said.

"Aye. It's not complete but if it can help me protect Natsu I'll do it." During their months away Carla had trained Happy to use Transformation Magic like hers. While he had hoped to become big and strong like Lily they had only enough time for him to reach a boy form.

"You damn animals are going to pay for that," Grace looked ready to cry from the pain but instead she smiled. "Or should I say he is going to pay." She revealed her face to see the injuries had vanished.

"Ah! My face! What happened? Happy, how could you?" Natsu jumped as the sting from having his face scratched hurt.

"It wasn't me Natsu. I am sure we hit her," Happy said.

"You did, but the pink-haired boy has been marked. Any damage you do to me will be transferred to those with the mark. Doesn't matter how damaging it is. He. Will. Take. It. All."

Carla and Happy had found themselves at an impasse. If they hurt her Natsu would get hurt instead, but if they didn't fight all of them would suffer.

Things weren't any better on Gray and Erza's side. No matter what they threw at him the Witch King either blocked it or countered it. Mira and Lisanna were emotionally out of the fight. Neither of them could move away from their brother's body.

Gray looked at them, his anger threatened to melt his own ice. "This bastard has to pay, Erza. He has to."

Erza turned into her Morning Star Armor. "As mighty as he is we mustn't relent. We must pour our hearts into in and defeat this man for the sake of our friends."

The Witch King chuckled. "Pour your heart into it? For your friends? Silly child, you are facing someone with powers beyond your imagination. You pretty words are useless against me."

Erza charged her two swords, brought them together and fired a mighty golden beam of pure magical energy.

Gray casted a massive ice cannon. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" His massive ice projectile merged with Erza's Photon Slicer attack to create an impressive Unison Raid of golden ice.

"Simpletons! Pit of Shades!" With a swing of his blade Malus opened a portal in front of him. The portal was nothing more than a vortex to nothingness, a void that led to the darkest of places. The Unison Raid was sucked into the vortex to be lost for all eternity. "Picture the fate of your magic as your own, mages. For I will send you to the deepest realms of despair."

He slammed his blade on the ground sending a freezing gale against them The gale winds were sharper than blades.

Erza changed into her Adamantine Armor, moved in front of Gray and used her heavy shield to protect him. But Malus's Chillwind attack tore through her shield and armor like a hot knife through butter. Shattering her armor into dust. She fell on her back, her front side covered in wounds and blood.

"Erza! I'll kill you for that!" The moment Gray tried to cast an ice weapon his thigh was pierced by a metal object.

Malus had his index finger aimed at Gray. A dark gray ball of energy rested on the tip of his gloved finger. "Impressive. I sense in you true and genuine hatred. You could prove to be a rather interesting test subject for me." He fired the energy attack. His Searing Needle attack solidified and took the shape of a pencil-thick needle halfway to its destiny. It pierced Gray's other thigh.

Gray was forced on his knees. As he pulled out the needles he hissed. Just as he pulled out one his left shoulder was struck by another. He screamed.

"Show me more, mage. I am a firm believer a heart full of hatred and darkness can grant a person unlimited power." Just as the cruel Saber was about to launch another missile a loud and fast lightning strike struck him from high above the heavens.

"If you want to see hatred then why don't you mess with someone your own size?" The rage on Laxus' face was something none of the fairies had ever seen before.

* * *

"Rufus!"

Sting and Rogue looked on in horror as the lifeless body of their close friend was tossed aside like a used tissue. When his body touched the ground the Twin Dragon Slayers immediately activated their Dragon Force and charged at him.

"White Dragon's Talon!" Sting hit Kyzer on his left shoulder with a kick cloaked in light.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Cloaking his fist with shadows Rogue punched the enemy straight in the face.

"Uh? I thought dragons were supposed to be powerful but you two are weak as shit," Kyzer said, disappointed those two were as strong as he had been told.

Shocked to see their combo attack failed to do anything the slayers jumped back. They had to think of something else. They looked at each other and nodded. If their attacks separated wouldn't work then it would work together.

Sting and Rogue released a large amount of white light and shadows from their fists. As their magic began to merge the guild began to tremble, the damaged structured started to break and fall apart.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" The Twin Dragons released a massive beam of white light and shadows against Kyzer. The power of their attack hurled everything side.

"Wow, now that looks pretty—" The Saber was struck with the full might of the attack. The explosion from the Unison Raid caused the entirety of the front of the guild to explode outwards.

"Master Sting, Rogue-san, you did it," Yukino said. She and Minerva were still on the ground, hurting from the attack of Ely.

The female Shield chuckled. "I don't remember the last time I saw my little brother so excited before. He's like a kid in a candy store."

"What is that witch talking about?" Minerva asked as she tried to stand up.

"Not bad. Not bad at all, boys. That was some serious power. But that ain't enough against me." The smoke from the explosion cleared up to reveal Kyzer had nothing more than a few scratches on his bare torso. That is what made him such a dangerous foe, even for a Saber. Not only was he a master of the Chaos of Darkness but his physical attributes were second only to those of the legendary Clovis. It made him the most versatile of all the Sabers.

"My turn." Kyzer moved like a gust of black wind, travelling the distance between himself and the two Dragon Slayer in a fraction of a second. He detonated an orb of darkness he had on his hand just an inch away from Rogue's abdomen. The blast had been small but it packed a dangerous punch.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer lost consciousness before his body touched the damaged floor.

"Rogue!" Sting was ready to rescue his friend when a punch to his stomach knocked the air out of his lungs. A meaty hand grabbed his whole face and lifted him.

"You should be worrying about yourself, blondy." Kyzer put pressure on the head, if he wanted to he could squash it like a melon but he wanted to enjoy the screams of agony.

"Master Sting I'll help you." Yukino took out Libra's key. But just before she could summon her one of Ely's tentacles slashed her torse open, leaving a diagonal wound that stretched from her shoulders to her waist.

"Stay away from my precious little brother. I won't let you corrupt him, you tramp," Ely said. Her amused expression had switched to anger. One of the tentacles hovered above the Celestial Spirit Mage's neck. The tip had enough sharpness to pierce metal. "I already warned you once, not again."

A blue portal below Yukino appeared, swallowing the mage away.

Ely looked dumbfounded as the girl sunk into the ground.

"I will only warn you this one time. Leave the guild or face the consequences." Minerva had used her Spatial Magic to transport Yukino out of harm's way. She was going to use it to transport both of the enemies out but her hand was suddenly caught by the tentacles. They moved too fast for any reaction from her.

"How dare you try to interrupt my little brother's fun!" Ely lifted Minerva until her back touched the roof, then she brought her down quickly, slamming her into the ground. She lifted her again and tossed her to a wall.

She was ready to finish Minerva off when Sting's screams of pain got her attention. She released Minerva by tossing her around, skipped happily toward her brother's side, humming away. She wrapped her small hands around her brother's strong arm, got on the tip of her feet to whisper into his ear. "Don't kill him Kyzer. I want him. Would you be a good boy and let your big sister have him?"

"Why?" He asked.

"He's cute, and you know I like them blond. I can have so much fun with him."

Kyzer looked at her, she gave him the biggest puppy eyes, it made him blush. "Anything for you, big sister." He released Sting, letting him fall. He could never deny anything to his sister. Not even the smallest request, not even in an important mission such as destroying the enemy.

Ely smiled, she jumped to him give a kiss on the cheek. "You are such a good boy."

"What should I do with the other one?"

"Kill him if you want," the sister looked around to see an empty floor, "where's blondy?" Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"You monsters won't be getting your way. You can destroy the guild but as long as those two survive Sabertooth will have another chance," Minerva said, she had a weakened but satisfied smile.

"That ugly witch took my toy!" Ely cried on her brother's chest.

Kyzer clenched his jaw as his precious big sister cried. His darkness consumed his arm, turning it into a heavy blade. He lifted his arm up, planning to slam it down and release a powerful blast of darkness that would destroy Minerva and the entire guild with her.

"This is a hilarious sight. You two butcher my friends and yet you cry because you didn't get what you wanted? What a joke." Minerva tried to buy time. While she teased them she used her Spatial Magic to transport as many of the wounded away from the guild as she could before her wounds made her pass out.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Ely's feelings." The tip of the Saber's blade began to focus his energy into a small orb. As he poured more and more power the orb grew until it reached the roof. "Nothing will be left of you. Not even a corpse. Black Sun." He brought the orb down. The moment it made contact with the floor it released a powerful wave of darkness that blew everything aside, destroying it into nothingness.

As the darkness consumed her and the guild Minerva smiled. She never thought it would end like this, but at least she had managed to save her friends. Sting. Rogue. Sabertooth is in your hands, now.

In a blink the guild was no more, obliterated by Kyzer's attack, so to were dozens of buildings that were near or shared a row with the guild. Killing its inhabitants. Hundreds of pedestrians ran away in terror as part of the city had been blown up in a second. The wounded screamed for help but none came.

"Guess that's mission accomplished, huh, Ely?" Kyzer asked as he tried to console her crying sister.

"I guess," she looked around, taking in the carnage her brother had caused like it was a scenery. She made circles on his chest with her finger. "Hey, why don't go around and have some fun you and I? We haven't been able to be alone in a while, Kyzer."

"Yeah, Luscious has been slaving us for weeks. Sure the emperor won't mind if we have fun," he picked up her sister and carried her like a newlywed, "where do you want to go?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't care as long as we are not interrupted."

That made him smile. If he had to he would find the biggest house in the town and kill everyone in it to fulfill his sister's whim.

* * *

Just as the battle for Sabertooth had ended the battle for Fairy Tail still raged on.

A glimmer of hope had returned to the faces of the fairies as their strongest member had come to their aid. And just in time.

Laxus seemed more than capable of keeping with the man that had so easily bested both Mira and Erza. In fact, the Witch King had been caught off guard by Laxus' considerable strength.

The Witch King had his saber near his body. "Impressive. I never expected a magic user of your calibre. A surprise but a welcome one, for I have someone worthy of testing my abilities on."

Lightning raged all over Laxus. "The only thing I am interested is in sending you to hell for attacking my family. As Fairy Tail's guild master I will bring you down." As soon as that threat left his mouth Laxus vanished into thin air.

While that would catch many off guard it is not something the Witch King had not seen or even predicted. It was not a surprise that someone with the power to use lightning could move with the same speed.

But then again, he had never faced someone like Laxus before.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer moved behind Malus, with a lightning fist he punched him on the back of the head. He stumbled back several times.

While the helmet had decreased the impact of the attack Malus had felt it nonetheless. He turned around to counter attack only to be by an over-sized fist of lightning that pushed him back. He stabbed his blade on the ground to stop himself.

"Impossible. My master is being pushed back?" In all of her time of service Grace had never seen anything like that before.

Natsu laughed. "He's fighting Laxus. He's strong so he'll beat the crap out of that guy. You can count on it."

As the Witch King tried to release the blade from the ground Laxus attacked with a devastating lightning blast. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

With his blade struck to the ground the Saber was forced to use the same ward as before to lessen the attack, but he had underestimated the amount of power Laxus used. When the attack hit him it exploded, releasing electricity currents everywhere. Malus found himself on his knee, static all over his body by the paralyzing effects of Laxus' roar.

The Lightning Mage charged more of his magic as he walked toward the enemy. "I told you I would make you pay. Now I'll send you to hell."

Malus chuckled under his breath. "You silly monkey, have you not seen you and your friends have been dancing to my tune all of this time?" The tip of his right index finger glowed a dark green hue, he made several hand patterns across the air, drawing mudras.

Just as Laxus took a step three green circles appeared under him. An outer circle, an inner circle and a circle right in the center that was wide enough for Laxus to fit inside of it. Each circle had Drakkozyan symbols in them.

"Seal of Acheron, Formula Fifty-two. Tower of Flames!"

The area around Laxus is engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave that turned into a pillar of raging green fire with Drakkozyan symbols all over it. The infernal pillar swallowed Laxus whole, burning his entire body as he found himself unable to move or even use his lightning to protect himself. The pillar was so tall it could be seen from the furthest part of the town.

Malus stood up, the paralysis had been removed. He looked at his attack with pride and dignity. "This is my power, mages. Make sure you bow to it."

When the pillar vanished everyone could see Laxus had been left in terrible condition. Most of his clothing had been vaporized to reveal his entire body was covered in terrible, third degree burns. Smoke came out of his body. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"Oi, Laxus, come on, you are stronger than this! You can take it, Laxus!" But Gray's words feel on deaf ears. He, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and the Exceeds could do nothing but watch as the mighty Lightning Mage dropped to the ground after a single attack.

Grace clapped. "As if a stupid mage could beat my master."

Malus had a smug smile. "And that was just one of the many formulas I have produced."

Enraged Gray crafted an ice blade and charged at the Witch King as he screamed his lungs out. He thrust the blade forward.

A tall wall of red ice slithered itself between the blade and the Witch King's chest to block the attack. The blade shattered as it failed to pierce the wall. "What?"

Gray and all of the fairies began to shake uncontrollably as the temperature around their area dropped fast and hard.

"Hmph, who asked you to do that?" Malus sighed in annoyance.

"Captain's orders, Lord Malus," Glaze replied. "Prepare yourselves Fairies, for your winter has come."


End file.
